Vorarephilia
by Sketchin
Summary: Lovino is having such a terrible day. Deliver food to rich little brother, go home and possible have sex with hot Spanish man... How in the hell could he fuck that up! Rated M for sexual themes and slight vore. Contains Spamano and a very small amount of Gerita
Vorarephile

"Ve~ Grazie Fratello! You're always so good to me!"

"Yeah Yeah, I know. Maybe you should start getting your own food instead of making me go get it for you."

Feliciano just giggled and handed me a mug filled with a warm, bitter liquid. Coffee has always been such a social drink, so naturally I only ever drink it while I'm at my brother's house.

His house was fairly large, with paintings on every wall. He said he painted them himself, and I can believe that considering he never really does much else.

"You should join us tonight, I know how much you miss them Lovino."

I flinched away from the mug, my face scrunched into a disgusted look. "I-I-…. I don't do that anymore Feliciano."

"Have you been eating right fratello?" As soon as his question reached my ears, my eyes flew open and I look at him, probably looking helpless and vulnerable. "You look pale, stay for dinner. Join us."

I could only swallow what drool threatened to dribble down my chin as I nodded in agreement, "F-Fine, but only this one time."

Feliciano grabbed my arm and dragged me to his room. He ran to his cupboard before returning with my volto mask in his hands.

I took a moment to stare at its beauty.

The stark white mask had beautiful, jet black lips that were lined with silver that curved down into a frown. Thin metal covered the right side of the face, spreading out like a beautiful, silver butterfly wing. Underneath the wing was a pattern of red flowers that held small red jewels within their petals.

"Come on Lovino, put it on."

I looked at his face to find he had put on his own mask. His mask was black with pure white lips lined with gold that curved up into a smile. A butterfly wing, similar to mine only gold, spread over the left of his face covering green flowers holding blue jewels within them.

I put my own mask on before following him through his large ass house. If he can afford this shit, why doesn't he loan his big brother a couple hundred?

Well, it was my choice to move in with him I guess.

With that moron.

That bastard.

The fucking Spanish idiot.

Well, fucking is a good word to describe him.

Before too long, I find myself in front of heavy red curtains, behind them the sounds of chatting and excitement. I hadn't noticed the trip to this place, or that my brother was chatting away about some ghoul he met.

A part of me just wants to go home.

Feli dragged me into the room, making sure we had a spot right near the railing. As we pass through the crowd, I heard many whispers.

"Left wing has brought a friend this time."

"Who is that man? He looks just like left wing."

"Hold on, is that really right wing?"

"No way! Left wing and right wing are reunited?"

I try to ignore everyone's whispers, put my hands in the pockets of my slacks, and stayed close to Feliciano.

Neither of us spoke as we figured ages ago that if no one heard our voices there was less a chance of anyone finding us. We don't want any trouble while we tried to fit in with people without bringing too much suspicion to ourselves.

I felt someone tug on my shirt, their tugs being kinda desperate and excited. When I turned, I saw a clown mask covered in pink, "Are you Right Wing? The gourmet who always catches cops."

I didn't answer, I just stared at them as the disappointment weighed down their shoulders. They looked down and stepped away, probably figuring out that my brother and I aren't as social as others at these events.

We're just here to eat, that's all.

Not too long of waiting lead to the crowd cheering loudly. I looked down into the arena to see the young lady I had given to Feliciano. I guess I was right with the scent, she smelled so delicious. She smelled like what I thought tomatoes smelled like to 'him'.

I ignored the host as the scrapper trudged in, lugging around some heavy knife. I kept my eyes on the young woman as she ran and screamed in fear, she didn't want to die even though it really wasn't her decision at this point.

Watching the slaughter both disgusted me and made me hungry at the same time. To tear my sight away from it, I looked at my brother who had their focus on a blonde. This almost disgusted me as much as the scrapper did.

That's when I noticed a scent.

Human, but it was too close to be the one in the arena.

There was a cop there, probably undercover and looking for ghouls.

The curl on the side of my head, it's unique and a distinct feature that could get my brother and I identified.

I grabbed my brother's arm, hard. When he looked at me I cocked my head towards the exit and left. He tried to resist but he never was much stronger then I was. As we leave the building, he pulls his mask up a bit to make it easier to speak.

"Lovinooooo, I'm hungry. Why did we have to leave?"

"Just come on you idiot, you can't tell me you didn't smell it."

Feliciano just cocks his head in confusion as I head back to his place. We don't speak for the rest of the trip, ignoring how hungry I'd become. Feliciano wasn't really hungry, I know he'd eaten just yesterday, he can go without eating.

When I left him at his house, he huffed and said something about having to hunt something down to eat. I knew he wasn't going to, he hated getting his own food.

I made my slow walk home, taking my mask off and carrying it under my arm.

The smell though.

Th-The smell.

Food.

Food.

Food.

FOOD!

HUNGRY!

FOOD!

MEAT!

When was the last time I ate?

It's driving me crazy.

I couldn't stay outside much longer. I felt myself run, desperate to get home and curl up into a ball or something. At 6pm, 'he' was probably eating dinner or something.

I was right.

I could smell that putrid stench of meat, vegetable and rice. Though, the scent is overpowering, so something tells me he's trying to be romantic.

He's made me food.

I grit my teeth before I entered the house to get greeted by a hug by tanned, muscular arms. "Loviiiiii!"

"Get off me you bastard! I'm too tired!"

He doesn't let go, but holds me closer instead. "Where were you today? You weren't scheduled to work."

Silence rang through the small apartment as I headed over to the lounge on the other side of the room. I was thinking of a good lie to tell him. He thinks my entire family is dead so I can't just say I went out with my brother, "I was shopping. I want some new clothes."

Before too much else could happen before he pulled my face into a kiss.

Oh god his kisses.

My whole body felt it could melt as he expertly showed me his passion. His lips locked mine into a long and lust-filled dance. As I feel his hold on my body tighten, I back away and head towards the bedroom. "Stop it Antonio, I said I'm too tired."

"You seem too calm for a tired Lovi."

His smug little grin pissed me off as I unbuttoned my shirt and my knees hit the side of the bed. As I tried to take my shirt off and fall onto the bed, I felt his warm hands run over my waist. "Antonio, stop it. Go eat, I can smell your food."

"Come eat with me then. You're always tired."

I let a sigh escape my lips before I turned to him glaring. "Let me go, I've already eaten and I'm tired. I don't want food and I don't want sex; I want to sleep." Though, what I didn't expect, was that smell. He smelled sooo good. "A-Are you wearing a new cologne?"

He frowned slightly before chuckling, "No, I can't afford that stuff." I hadn't noticed before that the top few buttons were opened, and I could see his chest. It looked so good. He laughed as I could feel the urge to drool. I hadn't realised I'd started staring at him. "Come on Lovi, you can't say you're too tired now."

I pushed him away from me, trying to ignore the hurt look on his face. "Get off me! Stay away!"

I saw him frown, his teeth grit. He was angry, and I'd never saw that before. "What is wrong with you!? We haven't done anything together for a long time and I'm not just talking about sex! You never eat with me, never sit with me and you've never ever gone on a date with me since we moved in together! What's going on Lovino!?"

I couldn't look at him, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't trust my body as I felt like I could grab him at any given moment. Grab him, kill him and eat him.

I chewed on my bottom lip, hoping it's enough to stop myself from eating him. I grab a tee shirt and jacket and try to head out the front door, though I feel him grab my arm and stop me, "Don't you dare! Talk to me Lovino, I want to know what's going on. You never even say 'I love you' anymore"

I couldn't stop myself anymore.

I grabbed his arm, pulled him closer to my mouth before taking a bite.

I couldn't look up at his face as his mouth gaped open in shock. He tried to back away from me, only aided me in ripping a chunk of flesh out of his arm.

When I swallowed and looked at him again, I saw him scrambling to get away from my bloody mouth and red eyes. "G-Ghoul… YOU'RE A GHOUL!?"

I couldn't say anything as I looked away from him. I didn't want him to run off and hand me in, though I knew he would.

That's what happens when a ghoul is discovered.

Just like Grandpa.

What I didn't expect, was to feel his arms around my body and a pull towards another body. I felt tears that had fallen down my cheek land on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Do you need more? Just bite. It's ok."

I couldn't help but bite his shoulder, tearing off another chunk of flesh and hearing him cringe and grunt in pain.

"Are you full? Do you need more?"

After I swallowed, sobs tore through my throat, "I-I- I'm s-s-so s-sorry."

"I love you Lovino, I'd give my everything just for you."

I just clung to him and started crying harder. I tried, and failed, to tell him to go and get medical attention. It just came out in wails and sobs.

"L-Lovi, you're going to have to let go. I-I need to stop the blood."

I let him go and watch him go to the bathroom to patch himself up which causes me to frown. "T-Toni, y-y-you need t-to see a doctor."

He shook his head with a small smile, "No, if I go see one they'll ask questions. N-Not many people survive a ghoul attack."

I just watched him, worrying. He was right, people don't usually get bitten twice and live to tell the tale.

He taped up the bandages and gives me a smile, "I think I understand now."

"How can you be so calm? I kill and eat people Antonio."

He kneeled down to my height and kissed my forehead before saying softly, "As long as you don't kill me or my family, it'll be ok." He pulled me into the bathroom, wiping some of his blood off my chin. "Come on, you need to wash yourself."

I laugh softly and place a hand on his arm, "You're coming in with me I guess." He pulled the rest of our clothes off and turned to turn the shower on. "A-And you're comfortable with being in a small space with me."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "It's not like we've never done it before." He then pulled me under the lovely, warm water and kissed my head softly. "But, I think we should clean you up this time, no fun times."

I felt his hand run up and down my back, which is enough to stop the fresh bout of sobs that threatened to escape. I can't help but cuddle up to him, allowing him to hold me and rock me gently. He always knew what to do, and I'll never know how.

"Lovi, it is a bit of a shock to see you aren't human. But I didn't lie when I said that I love you so much. I love you, I'll always love you. Don't worry."

After the shower, we both went to bed, where I found out that the food scent just lingered from his dinner. He had already eaten and figured I'd eaten before coming home.

This was such a strange day.


End file.
